


Seasons

by Writer_or_Whatever



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, based on a prompt, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_or_Whatever/pseuds/Writer_or_Whatever
Summary: The Seasons of Sirius Black.Based on the prompt: write about a character whose actions and/or personality changes with the seasons.





	Seasons

Sirius in the fall is wild and free and there’s an air about him that screams anticipation. He’s just waiting and always on the verge of something. He’s a growing bundle of energy start September first. Sirius in the fall is what enticed Remus when they were eleven and drew him in. Sirius in the fall is the essence of the marauders: unpredictable, loyal, bursting at the seams with energy. 

 

Sirius in the winter is restless, antsy. He has too much energy, he’s too comfortable. For his entire life patterns have meant expectations and Sirius doesn’t do well with those, so he breaks all the patterns he accumulates in the fall. Winter is when Sirius seems to make his worst mistakes, is at his most reckless. Sirius in the winter is unpredictable, a bit of a loose canon, paranoid and suspicious of everything and everyone including himself. Sirius in the winter scares Remus just a little bit. 

 

Sirius in the spring is carefree and calmer than in any other season. His terror that his life might collapse if he takes one wrong step that seems to settle heavy on him in the winter starts to thaw. He starts to come back to himself some in the spring, though he’s not nearly as full of wild energy as in the fall. He’s a little more introspective, a little more inclined to think things through in the Spring. Sirius in the spring is the version of Sirius that Remus first fell in love with, though he’s come to love them all. Sirius in the spring is Sirius’s own favorite version of himself too, he just doesn’t know how to make him stay all year long. 

 

Sirius in the summer is much like the summers of Sirius’s life, completely unpredictable. Some days he’s volatile and ready to explode without a moment’s notice. Other days nothing could possibly bring him down. Sirius inn the summer is wild and a little unhinged and thoroughly impulsive. James used to joke that Sirius in the summer was the most fun because everyday he was different. Sirius in the summer scares Remus just a little because he never knows who he’ll get, more so than the winter because at least then he knows what to expect. If Sirius is honest with himself, Sirius is scared of himself in the summer too because he never knows what kind of summer he’ll get or how he’ll have to act or who he’ll have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [@writer-or-whatever](https://writer-or-whatever.tumblr.com/), feel free to drop a request, they're open. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, consider supporting me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/writer_or_whatever).


End file.
